


Of Spas and Speedos

by sinnerforhire



Series: Paws 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arthritis, Disabled Character, M/M, Physical Disability, Service Dogs, Swimming Pools, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen takes Jared to the whirlpool at his swim club.





	

“So, this is my home away from home,” says Jensen as he opens the door to the Friendship Center for Jared and Sadie. 

“I never even knew this place was here,” replies Jared, wheeling through the door and stopping to let Jensen catch up.

“Oh, it’s a great place. The desk’s over there, and then the men’s locker room is off to the left.” Jensen leads Jared to the desk and hands over two cards. “Hey, Colin. How’s trig?”

The teenage boy at the desk grimaces. “I got a C+ on the last test. My parents almost killed me.”

“You work this weekend?”

“Yeah, Saturday morning and Sunday afternoon,” the kid, Colin, answers.

Jensen smiles. “I’ll bring some practice problems. Don’t give up hope yet.” Jensen pats the desk twice and gestures at Jared. “Oh, this is my boyfriend Jared, and that’s Sadie. Jared, this is Colin. He _owns_ the 200-meter butterfly.”

“Nice to meet you,” says Jared.

Colin glances over the desk at Sadie. “Oh, wow, cool dog.”

“Thanks.” 

“Okay, we’re heading to the hot tub. See you later,” says Jensen. Colin waves at them and Jared follows Jensen to the men’s locker room. 

Jensen stops in front of a full-size locker with a red combination lock. “I can put your stuff in here.” He opens it and pulls two folded blue towels from a top shelf. He waits for Jared to remove his shirt and then hangs it on a hook. Sadie takes Jared’s flip-flops off and Jensen puts them in the locker as well. 

Jensen sheds his own shirt and track pants to reveal the promised Speedo, which is black and purple and remarkably well-fitting. He pulls on the robe Jared gave him for Valentine's Day and Jared grins. “Man, that looks good on you.”

Jensen smiles back, eyes crinkling up at the corners in that way that drives Jared crazy. “Yeah, you’ve got pretty good taste.”

Jensen leads them out to the pool complex. There’s a lap pool at one end that takes up a third of the space, and the remaining two-thirds is filled by a leisure pool with a basketball hoop, a waterslide, and a sprinkler fountain. Off in the rear corner is the hot tub, which is a large concrete circle with steps and, thankfully, a railing, going down from one side. 

Jared stiffly gets up from his chair and Jensen takes his hand to steady him. Jared holds onto the railing with one hand and Jensen’s arm with the other and slowly makes his way down the steps. It’s tough, but he manages, and the water feels amazing once he gets all the way in. He takes the closest seat to the steps and sinks down into the deliciously hot water.

Jensen sits down beside him and slides an arm around Jared’s shoulders. “You okay?”

“I’m great,” replies Jared, raising his voice over the din of children playing and water splashing against the steps. “This is amazing. Thank you so much for bringing me.”

“Anytime, babe.” Jensen kisses Jared’s cheek and presses their temples together. “I hope it helps.”

“It’s already starting to,” Jared tells him. He’s exaggerating a bit, but there’s no need for Jensen to know that. “It feels really good. I could get used to this.”

“I could always put you on my membership,” suggests Jensen. “Then we could do this whenever we want.”

It’s a tempting proposition. “I’ll think about it.”

“We have a massage therapist, also,” says Jensen. “Would that help at all?”

Jared nods. “If it’s gentle enough, yeah. That would be really cool, actually.”

Jensen smiles. “Well, you just let me know.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Jared sinks lower in the water, letting it fully cover his shoulders. The pain in his knees and hips actually has subsided significantly. His wet hair curls around his neck and jaw, and Jensen brushes it back. “You look comfortable.”

“I am. This is great.” Jared leans his head back against the concrete, and Jensen presses his cool lips to Jared’s warm jaw, making him shiver a little. Jensen peppers little feather-light kisses down Jared’s jawline to his exposed throat. Then he kisses his way back up to Jared’s lips, parting them with his tongue and tangling it with Jared’s own.

Jared feels like he’s floating, and not just because he’s submerged in water. Jensen just always makes him feel like that. Jensen’s skin is hot and slick against his own, and Jensen’s straddling his hips, close enough that Jared can feel Jensen’s half-hard cock pressing against his own. “We can’t do this,” he whispers, sucking in a breath that chills his dry mouth. “We’re in public.”

“You want me to stop?” murmurs Jensen, his hot breath cooling instantly when it hits Jared’s lips. 

“No, but we have to,” insists Jared. He lightly pushes Jensen away. Jensen doesn’t resist, stepping back and taking the seat next to Jared, pressing their hips and thighs together. 

Jared rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder and sighs. “We can finish this later, I promise.”

Jensen nods, his chin brushing Jared’s hair. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

Jared grins. “Bring it on.”


End file.
